A Drifted Sailor's Fairy Tale
A Drifted Sailor's Fairy Tale is the title of a song written by Gourd Roger and sang by the Kaizoku no Blin protagonists Jonathan Arleigh and Johanne O. Marley. This song is originally written in English and was translated by the production committee into Japanese for use in the series. Background Gourd Roger wrote the song while creating ''Kaizoku no Blin'' Episode 14. He intended this to be Johanne's first Lullaby-reinforced song, something that is meant to be soothing and mildly hypnotic to the target. Within the universe, Johanne and Jonathan created this song back when they were children, possibly around 1939. Synopsis The song talks about a couple separated by thousands of miles of sea. The boy is an adventurer, most likely a ; while the girl's work is unknown. One day, the boy loses his mates and drifts along the sea on a lifeboat with a single sail. He learns that by , he can finally go home to his beloved and will do everything it takes since he misses her so much. Lyrics First verse: As I slowly sailing into the wide, wide sea On a boat with a sail and no one else but me, Floating away along the path written by the stars And I am sure it leads to the sweetness of your heart. For a thousand days and nights have been But I believe another day shall begin That is another day with you To begin the story of us two Second verse: So I've been writing you letters for too long But I have never got a response from you I have worried that I have disappeared to you So I offer you this song From the port we left our hearts And I'm scared we're too far apart Hearts separated by the big, blue sea And I thought you were gone to me... Pre-chorus But I learned we're getting near again We're pulled by sea to meet each other's ends Everyday I have thought about you Maybe a song for this moment too? Chorus: Every Monday makes me start with a wonderful smile Every Tuesday gives me anxious chills for a while Every Wednesday, the rain becomes a rainbow Every Thursday, the sun kisses the field, so... Every Friday, I will wish that you get close to me Every Saturday, I shall get to make your own painting Every Sunday, I will wait even if it takes forever But everyday, let us hope for something better Bridge: Something is missing from my heart And is thousands of miles apart But now, I know I'm so close to being free For you're getting nearer and back to me So let's start keep sharing letters often Even with those blue bottles that are drifting My heart's all shy that is getting I just hope my heart will tell you then Spoken Word over Guitar Solo I've never profess my admiration before my admiration took me too far, But you have always been the mirage on the horizon that is led by the . And as we deeply regret and apologize to each other for not making our magic happen, a second chance has been seemingly sent down by the heavens. Pre-chorus Pre-chorus So I learned we're getting near again We're pulled by sea to meet each other's ends Everyday I have thought about you Maybe a song for this moment too? Chorus Every Monday, let's make you a crown of flowers Every Tuesday, let's ride the bike up to the watch tower Every Wednesday, we're going to poke fun at our faces Every Thursday, we watch as the sun rises and sets Every Friday, let's have a picnic by the sea Every Saturday, let's do anything even if that's weird Every Sunday, let's celebrate the day we came back together And everyday, let us live happily ever after Category:Songs Category:Kaizoku no Blin